Faithful
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: "You know that I've been with Bakura…so many times and yet you stay around. You support me, you still tell me how much you love me…I haven't been faithful and you still treat me as though I'm perfect." Marik turned his head to look deep into Mariku's eyes. He wanted an answer.


**Faithful**

**A/N: Yeah, it's been awhile…**

**Summary: "You know that I've been with Bakura…so many times and yet you stay around. You support me, you still tell me how much you love me…I haven't been faithful and you still treat me as though I'm perfect." Marik turned his head to look deep into Mariku's eyes. He wanted an answer.**

* * *

"You confuse me, you know that?" Marik sighed, breaking the silence that settled in the room.

Mariku smirked, snaking his arm over Marik's bare waist. "How?"

"You know that I've been with Bakura…so many times and yet you stay around. You support me, you still tell me how much you love me…I haven't been faithful and you still treat me as though I'm perfect." Marik turned his head to look deep into Mariku's eyes. He wanted an answer.

"Do you love him or me?" Mariku simply asked without a hitch, not letting Marik see how much it killed him on the inside.

"You ask me as if you can just trust me without a doubt!"Marik sat up, his weight shifting the bed with an angry _creek_.

Mariku sighed, rolled his eyes and sat up with his distressed hikari. "You forget that I was a part of you, still am a part of you. I know where your heart is when your body is wandering elsewhere." Mariku emphasized his point by moving to place his lips on Marik's chest, above his heart.

"I cheated on you." Marik said, voice wreaked with guilt and eyes brimming with tears. "I know I've hurt you the same way you 'know where my heart is.' Why? Why do you stay, Mariku? I'm… a fucking whore!" Marik slammed his fist onto the bed.

The guilt and pain had been brewing within him for quite some time. Why did he stay when he knew what was going on? Why did Mariku let him hurt him that way? Why couldn't he just be faithful and stay away from Bakura? He had come to the conclusion that he was simply a whore. Mariku deserved better and he demanded to know why he wouldn't go and find someone. Marik wouldn't be able to take it, it would kill him, but still he believed that Mariku deserved better.

Mariku wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner, taking in the scent of his hair.

"Answer me." Marik's voice was a shaky whisper as the tears began to roll down his face.

"I love you." Mariku breathed out. He truly did because if he didn't, he would have ended Marik already.

To say Mariku was heartbroken was an understatement. Marik would come home with the smell of sex like perfume on his body, bruises and bite marks littered the most intimate parts of his body, his eyes shifting back and forth as he would come up with an excuse. It killed Mariku, the pain ripped his heart apart, but he wouldn't let it show. He loved Marik, faithful or not and he'd never leave his side.

" I love you too...but-"

"Shh…" Mariku interrupted. "It doesn't matter." Mariku gently pushed Marik back down on the bed. "Just shut up and let me love you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Tears flowed in streams down Marik's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Mariku, pulling him into a tight embrace, He never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you so much. Please believe me!" It absolutely tore him apart on the inside. Why did Mariku show him nothing but affection when he could feel how much he'd hurt him.

"I know…hush, now." Mariku soothed, freeing himself from Marik's embrace to move freely about his body, showering it with kisses.

"No, I don't deserve it…" Marik shook, trying to push him away.

"You deserve the world, Marik." Mariku cooed, lacing his fingers with Marik's and holding them down to the bed.

"…No…you do…you're the one who deserves the world." Marik cried, looking away from Mariku's gaze.

"You _are_ my world." Mariku silenced Marik's protests with his lips.

Those words struck Marik hard. He was Mariku's world. If he felt terrible before, now he felt nearly suicidal. He was used, dirty garbage in his own eyes, why did Mariku see different? He deserved more, he deserved better.

Mariku trailed kisses from Marik's lips down his neck and to his chest, where he licked and nipped occasionally. The sound of Marik's moans floated through the air. Mariku wanted to hear more, he wanted Marik to feel how much he loved him. He wanted it to be engraved into his mind who he belonged to, who rocked his body the best.

Mariku ran his tongue over one of Marik's hardened nipples while his fingers tweaked the other. Marik's breathing soon became shallow as Mariku continued to like and nip his way down Mariku's body, stopping at his navel to dip his tongue in and swirl it around. He continued to dip his tongue in and out, knowing how much Marik loved it. The way Marik squirmed and moaned proved it.

"Mariku…you're so perfect. So perfect." Marik panted, still feeling the need to shower Mariku with praise along with his never ending apologies. " I'm so sorry. You're …so…"

Mariku slid his tongue down to Marik's erection, taking a second to so to admire how hard Marik already was and they had barely begun. A sour thought crossed his mind. Did Bakura make him feel this way too? Did Bakura make him feel better? There must have been a reason for him to keep going back.

Noticing how Mariku had lost himself in thought, Marik started to worry. Had he changed his mind? Had he realized that he could avoid the heartache that Marik caused him by just not being around?

"Mariku?" Marik untwined their fingers to gently place a hand on Mariku's cheek.

Mariku looked up, eyes clouded with emotions that Marik couldn't read, even with their link. This scared Marik, he wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. On an impulse Marik leaned up and captured his lips in a searing kiss, hoping he would return the favor. As Marik's lips moved against his, Mariku didn't move his back. Disconnecting, Marik began to panic. He peppered Mariku's face with his kisses, hoping he would just snap out of it.

"Do you show Bakura this kind of attention? Do you bombard him with this much affection?" Mariku finally broke his silence.

Marik was caught off guard. "No. I don't love anyone, but you." Marik placed another kiss on Mariku's unresponsive lips.

"Swear on it that you don't need him." Mariku spoke as they parted.

Marik looked put off for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't. I swear he's nothing to me."

It was then that Mariku decided what to do, what he had contemplated for so long but never went through with in fear of losing Marik. He pushed it to the back of his mind, saving it for later because right then he was only focused on making love to his hikari.

With a content smile Mariku captured Marik's lips, finally calming his fears and worry. Mariku went back to work, trailing kisses down to where he left off. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Marik's erection while his hand gripped and lightly pumped the base. With no intensions to hide his pleasure, Marik filled the air once more with his moans. Mariku engulfed Marik's entire erection, working his tongue magic and swallowing around him.

"Mariku!" Marik cried out, gripping the sheets. "Ahh!" Marik continued to cry out to his lover.

Mariku hummed and continued to run his tongue all around Marik's cock as he bobbed his head rapidly, driving him crazy. "Oh Ra! Oh Ra! Oh Ra!" Marik called out, so close to his climax already.

With a devious smirk in place, Mariku took away his mouth, smile growing wider as he heard Marik's whine. His eyes sparkled with lust, wanted Mariku so badly right then that it hurt. Shifting positions, he crawled into Mariku's lap, straddling his hips.

"Mmm, Mariku." He moaned into his ear, grinding against his manhood. "I need it." His voice was so sultry, so sexy, so…wonton. "Give it to me. Fuck me."

Mariku loved it when Marik spoke like this to him, it gave him cravings, a hunger that could only be sated by pounding his lovely little hikari into the mattress.

"As you wish, lovely." Mariku purred, raising the boy up above his erection and lowering him down.

They paid no mind to preparation, they both liked it rougher than the average person. As Mariku thrusted upwards, Marik moved himself up and down to meet him. They moved at a steady pace, Mariku searched for Marik's prostate as the rocked together.

"YES!" Marik threw his head back in ecstasy. "Right there!"

Mariku shifted their position to where Marik laid flat on his back with his left leg propped on Mariku's shoulder and his other leg wrapped around his waist.

"Mariku, please!" Marik begged, pulling Mariku down into a passionate lip-locking section.

Mariku slammed into him with great force, aiming right for the teen's sweet spot. Marik cried out against Mariku's lips as he thrusted relentlessly into him. Forfeiting their tongue battle, Mariku licked, kissed and nipped his way down Marik's neck, biting down on his shoulder as he continued to fuck Marik senseless.

" Harder, Mariku, more!" Marik begged his lover, crying out in the purest of ecstasy.

Mariku complied with Marik's wish driving into him with force that would make him bedridden for a few days. Pulling away from Marik's neck to admire the love mark he gave him, he smirked at the fact that it was the most impressive that he'd seen on Marik's body, better than anything Bakura had left behind.

"Fucking, scream my name! Scream it!" Mariku growled, his thrusts becoming harsher, faster as he neared his end.

"MARIKU! OH! OH! GODS, PLEASE!" Marik cried out, he was on the edge, so close to his climax yet still out of reach. Mariku wrapped his hand around Marik's leaking member and pumped him in perfect sync with his harsh and pleasurable thrusts.

"FUCK!" Marik called out, nails clawing like daggers down Mariku's back as he rode out his orgasm. With Marik's muscles clenching, Mariku came deep within Marik with one last tired thrust.

Pulling out and collapsing next to Marik, Mariku pulled the teen into his arms.

"That was amazing." Marik panted, sleep already taking ahold of him.

"I had something to prove." Mariku purred into his hakari's ear.

Marik didn't respond to the comment, knowing what he meant.

"I love you Marik, don't you ever forget that." Mariku whispered, knowing it was the last thing Marik heard before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

With the stealth of a master thief, Mariku rose from the bed, careful not to wake his hikari. He had one thing in mind: to fully reclaim his lover. Mariku redressed himself and retrieved the millennium rod that rested on a shelf mounted on the wall. He unsheathed it, revealing the blade underneath, gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the window. A wicked smile graced his features. Oh yes, Marik would be all his again, but how would that be when the source of Marik's temptation was still alive.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Oh and follow me on tumblr too :D**

**My name on there is the same as this one. DiamondDoveSnapDizzle.**

**And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about those sequels that I promised.**


End file.
